A Day in the Life of a Hero
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: TP Zelink oneshot. Three years after Ganondorf's defeat, Link sits at Ordon Ranch, talking with a goat about his life. If you see anything similar to your own work in here, I wasn't trying to copy anyone, I was just inspired.


A Day In the Life of a Hero

Hyrule… You know, you've never really lived until you've seen it in all its glory. The beautiful trees of Ordona and Faron, the stunning mountaintops that cover Eldin… Then there's the breathtaking Lake Hylia in the Lanaryu province. The crystalline magnificance of Snowpeak, and even the blazing heat of the Gerudo Desert. I know all this, because I've seen every inch of Hyrule. I'm a goat herder. My name is Link.

Despite the fact that I've seen all of Hyrule, and even saved it from total destruction, I still feel like there's something… missing from my life. I don't know what, exactly. I've felt that way ever since Midna left and destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. I've been leaving Ordon every chance I get in order to go see Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. We've been getting to know each other on every one of my days off. For some reason, none of the snooty nobles up there will let her take on the title of "Queen". At least, not until she's married and has had at least one heir. Boy… One day she's gonna get married to some stuck-up prince and I'll never get to visit her again because stuck-up is another way of saying "protective of one's property", of which a royal jerk would think of Zelda as. Actually, she's invited me to stay longer at the Castle several times, but I haven't been able to, since I can only get one day off a week.

Besides, I like my job. I get to sit out in the fields, looking at the sky, and the goats. Occaisionally, we have to round 'em up and milk them. That's normally my job, also. I always take Epona with me, since she's the only horse that could ever feel comfortable to me. I know, because I've tried other horses, even a _pig_, and it just wasn't the same. It also gives me a chance to use the Horse Call, a momento I got from… Ilia…

It's been three years since Zelda and I fought Ganondorf, and a lot has happened. Colin and Talo have started taking lessons in swordsmanship from my old mentor, Rusl, and Malo's shop chain, Malo Mart, has taken hold in every town in Hyrule. Beth visits Zora's Domain frequently now. I used to have to take her there myself, but Talo and Colin go with her instead, now. Talo goes to practice his swordsmanship, and Colin mainly goes for the incredible scenery. He never really liked fighting. He only started so that he would be able to defend himself better. I guess the incident with King Bulbin got to him a little more than we imagined. Also… Ilia is… Well… She got sick two years ago… I don't know what it was, or she'd… still be here… Ordon has never really been the same since she died. And… Neither have I…

I guess the only thing I've been needing is some company. I get a lot of it when I visit Zelda, but it sort of hurts when I have to leave, and then there's the fact that she's gonna end up getting married someday. She probably won't even like the guy! What do you think? Oh… What do you know? You're a goat!" Link sat in the fields of Ordon Ranch, the hour of Twilight was approaching. He looked up at the sky, and frowned. This time of the day had always reminded him of his good friend, Midna. He wondered how the Twilight Princess was doing now that she was home. Also, the hour of Twilight was the time when Ilia died, two years ago to the day.

The goat that Link had been talking to merely grunted and continued to graze. He probably would've listened, had Link been a wolf again. Of course, most of the time, when the goats saw Link as a wolf, they tried to ram him constantly.

Remembering the time of day, Link stood up to round the goats up into the barn. He turned around and saw none other than Princess Zelda looking him in the eye, about two inches away from his face.

"ZELDA!" Link exclaimed. Zelda screamed in response. "What are you doing here?!"

Covering her ears, the Princess replied. "I wanted to come visit you. And, did you have to shout?"

"Sorry about that." Link said softly. "You kind of surprised me, there. How did you know I was here?"

"Well," Zelda started. "You _do_ tend to talk about your job as a goat herder in Ordon quite a bit when you visit. I'd be hard-pressed to hear something that _wasn't_ about either the children or farm life out of you, actually."

"Wow… I didn't know I was that boring." Joked Link. "Anyway, how long are you going to be here?"

"About a week." Zelda stated, bluntly. Link stared at the Princess, slack-jawed. After he clamped his jaw shut, he finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a blue gown, draped with white sashes that crossed over her shoulders. Unlike most of her dresses, this one didn't have any royal markings on it. Her tiara, however, was plain as day. Her long brown hair was in its usual style, with two locks of hair separate from the rest of it, and the last foot of hair that flowed elegantly down her back was tied in a loose braid, with a gold decoration at each end of the braid. There was no make-up, that Link could notice, anyway, and her eyes were shimmering in the twilight.

The Princess looked up at the sky, and Link saw a small tear running down her cheek. Two years ago today, Link was supposed to have had a day off from his goat herding job, and was planning on visiting Zelda like he did every week. Unfortunately, instead of having Link come to her door, she had received a letter from him…

"_PRINCESS ZELDA!!" The Postman called as the Princess of Hyrule turned away from the door of the throne room. The hyperactive man ran up to her as fast as he could, grunting with each step. "There is a letter for you! It's from Link of Ordon." As he handed her the letter, he made a strange sound that felt sort of like a poorly done fanfare. The stout man raised one arm after releasing the letter. "Well, my business is concluded. Onward to mail!" With that, he turned and ran swiftly in the opposite direction._

_Zelda looked down at the letter she now held in her hands. Upon opening it, she read…_

"_**Dear Princess Zelda,**_

_**I'm sorry I won't be able to make it today… Or most other days this coming month… Something horrible has happened in Ordon. Ilia has fallen ill, and we're afraid for her life. I would come see you, but given the circumstances, Ilia needs me here. I'm sorry… I just need to be with her… Truth be told, Telma had already heard about her and brought the doctor from the clinic in to see her… He said that all we can do now, is make her comfortable… She doesn't have long…**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Link"**_

_Zelda noticed as she read the letter that there were several spots on the paper, slightly smudging the ink. Link always tried to hide it, but she knew he couldn't today, not after news like that. He had cried today, for the first time since she'd known him. Zelda gave herself a mental slap to the face as she told herself that she should've been there with him. She desperately wanted to go to him, hug him tightly, and tell him that everything would be all right…_

Link looked at Zelda with a puzzled expression. She knew what day it was, and so did he. He tried to not let it get to him.

"So, where do you plan on staying?" Link asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that Zelda had started.

"Well…" Zelda said. "I was hoping you had an extra bed ready. Or could at least get one out for me."

"All right. Well, I'm about to head home, anyway." Link used his Horse Call and mounted his trusted horse, Epona. He reached his hand down to offer a ride to the Princess. "But first I have to rally all these goats into the barn. You want to help?"

The Princess of Hyrule studied her best friend closely. How hard could riding around screaming at goats be? Taking Link's hand, she mounted Epona just behind Link and they started off. Link signaled for Epona to start into a full gallop, and they were off like lightning. It was exhillerating. Every time they would pass by a group of goats, Link and Zelda would scream at the top of their lungs, scaring the goats to run back towards the barn. This had taken a while, since the number of goats had nearly tripled in three years. Once all fifty-eight goats were in the barn, they stopped. Zelda was panting furiously.

"That was really fun!" she shouted. Link flinched and covered his ears. Zelda noticed this and snickered. "Now we're even." They started back towards the town, in a slow trot.

As they made it into the small village, four kids immediately gathered around them. One was a little girl wearing a maroon dress. She had a rather large forehead. Two of the children had swords on their backs, the one on the right was a blond child with somewhat skinny arms, and the one on the left had short, brown hair, as well as an ear-to-ear smile. The smallest child was wearing a rather extravagant cloak, with shimmering designs all over. It was obviously expensive.

Talo was the first one to speak. "Who is _that_?" he asked, unaware that he was pushing Colin to the ground, again. "Is she the pretty girl you're always talking about? You know, the one you go off to see every week?"

Link turned bright red as he continued trotting forward, at the time, he had been completely unaware of his full description of Zelda to the children. "Uh… Yes, she is." Zelda flushed a shade of pink and giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to get to my house." With that, Link once again started Epona into a gallop, racing through Ordon until they found themselves at a house that overlooked the entire town.

Link led Epona to her usual spot by the house, where a large hay bale had been set up for her. Unsaddling the large red horse, they made their way up into the main room of Link's house.

Link pulled out his lantern and lit the main light sorce, the fireplace, as Zelda moved around in Link's small, but comfortable home. She noticed another ladder leading up to the spot where Link obviously slept, as well as a ladder leading from there, to a small platform just below the window from which Link could get the best view of the Ordona Province there ever was. This was the first time she had ever really been to Link's house, let alone to Ordon. She turned to Link…

"Link…" she started. "I need your help…"

Link turned to face the woman. He was confused. This was the first time in three years that she had asked for his help with something. "What is it?" he asked.

"Suitors…" she said. Link's heart sank. He knew this day would come. Some jerk of a prince was going to take Zelda away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way to stop it, though. The two of them had turned 18 a month ago, and that meant that Zelda was of marrying age. Any prince worth his baloon pants would try to court the lovely Princess Zelda Elnayru Hyrule as soon as they got the chance. "there are only two. They're from the neighboring kingdoms of Holodrum and Lybrinna. Prince Estoc from Holodrum, and Albert from Lybrinna. They're awfully spoiled, and I don't want to marry either of them, so, can you help me through this?"

Link closed his eyes and smiled, trying to suck in the hurt that he felt as best he could. "Of course. You know I'll do anything you ask, Zelda." With that over with, they sat down on the couch.

"So…" Zelda began, twisting a few strands of loose hair. "You think I'm pretty?"

Link turned red again. "Well… Who in their right mind wouldn't?" he hesitaintly replied. "You're beautiful." He turned around to face the wall.

Zelda leaned in closer to Link. "What else do you like about me?" she asked. Link turned around to face her, as red as a Heart Container.

"Well… You're unbelieveavly kind… Your laugh sounds like a chorus… And…" Link was cut off abrubtly when Zelda took hold of his face and brought her lips to his. He closed his eyes, merely letting the bliss take over. Soon after, though, he remembered certain facts, and separated from her. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"I don't care…" Zelda said softly. "I can send the suitors home… Give you noble status… Link… I…"

Link knew she was serious. He took her hand in both of his, and leaned in closer to her. He looked her in the eyes. She looked as if she was begging him to leave with her. In truth, he wanted to leave with her, as well.

"Zelda… Don't get me wrong, I love you, but what about the children?" Link asked.

"You can visit them whenever you want… I won't stop you." Zelda replied.

"And my…" Zelda stopped him with a kiss for a second time.

"You can come and do your goat herding work whenever you want to as well. Just please, come with me… Stay with me…"

Link looked at her. Finally giving in, he embraced her in a passionate liplock, the two of them falling sideways onto the couch in the house in the forest next to Ordon…


End file.
